Breathtaking
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Ambassador Prentiss has a few plans of her own when it comes to her daughter's happiness. RossiPrentiss


"You wanted to see me?" Emily asked as she stepped into Dave's office.

He didn't look up from the file he was reading. "Close the door, please."

She frowned at his tone, even as she did as he asked. Something had been off with him for the past couple of days, and now she was starting to wonder if it was personal. Her mind played over the past week, trying to remember if she had done anything that might have stepped on his toes, but nothing came to light.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, stopping a couple feet shy of his desk.

Putting the file down, he removed his reading glasses and set them on his desk. "Your mother called me last week -"

Emily shielded her eyes with one hand and groaned. "Oh, God. What did she do?"

His lips twitched in amusement at her reaction. "Don't worry, Prentiss. It wasn't about you."

That brought her up short, and only made her more suspicious. "What was it, then?"

"I take it you're aware of the banquet she's holding on Friday." It wasn't a question.

"Of course. It's a charity event, and Mother always makes sure that I'm aware of those."

"She's asked me to attend."

"What? Why?" His eyebrow quirked at that, and then Emily blushed at the way she had blurted that out. "Sorry."

He waved her off. "Don't be. Caught me by surprise too."

"Did she say why?"

"It seems she found out about the case in Maine. She insists that I attend so that she can properly thank me for saving her daughter's life."

"Dave, I'm so sorry," Emily said. "I will fix this. I will call Mother up and -"

"You'll do nothing of the sort," he said firmly, causing Emily to stop and stare at him. "I fully intend on going."

"You do?"

"Of course. It would be rude not to accept. And your mother is not someone I'd want to slight." He paused. "I do need something from you, however."

"Name it," she said quickly. The poor man was being forced to face a night of politicians and charitable donors - if she could somehow ease the pain, she would.

"Are you going to the dinner with anyone?"

He wasn't meeting her eyes again, and Emily was confused by the question. "No," she answered slowly. "Mother usually makes these nights an excuse to set me up with as many eligible bachelors as possible."

"I'd like you to go with me."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

Dave sighed. "I don't have anyone I'm particularly comfortable bringing to this sort of event, and I don't want to go alone. I'm sure you'd enjoy an evening where you actually have an excuse to get away from some of the more tedious men that are bound to be there." He smirked suddenly. "Besides, you owe me."

"If I had known getting my life saved came with a price tag..." she started, shaking her head even as she began to smile. He was right - on all counts. And it would be a nice to change to walk in on someone's arm instead of awkwardly alone. "I can't argue with your logic, though."

Both eyebrows climbed up. "Does that mean you accept?"

Emily made her way back to the door. "It does. Pick me up at six thirty. And Dave?" She turned around in the doorway. "Don't be late."

8888888888888888888888888

Dave sighed as he straightened his tie - work never cooperated with the best laid plans. Which was why he was getting ready in his office instead of his home, waiting for Emily to finish up and meet him.

There was a small noise at his door, and when he turned around, David Rossi found himself speechless for the first time in years.

Red was most definitely her color. It contrasted perfectly with her light skin and dark hair, immediately drawing the eye. The dress itself...he wasn't a connoisseur in fashion, but he knew that this was exquisite. One shoulder was left bare, and the beaded bodice faded into fabric that hugged every inch of her figure until it fanned out slightly at the bottom.

"Dave?" She fought the urge to fidget nervously. "Earth to Rossi."

His mouth quirked, and he could feel the smile spreading across his face. "You look...you're breathtaking, Emily."

She bit her bottom lip, caught off-guard by the sincerity in his voice. "Thank you," she murmured. "You're looking pretty dashing yourself, Dave."

"Not nearly enough to escort you."

This time she blushed. "Flatterer."

"On the contrary, Emily. I've always prided myself on my honesty." He offered his elbow, vaguely wondering if his heartbeat would reach a normal level that evening, or if it was simply going to continue pounding against his chest. "Are we ready?"

The smile she gave him nearly stopped it altogether. "We are."

8888888888888888888888888

"Emily, darling."

"Hello, Mother," she greeted, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad that you made it."

"I told you I would."

Elizabeth Prentiss nodded. "I know. But sometimes that job of yours..."

Refraining from rolling her eyes, Emily tightened her hold on Dave. "Mother, I'd like to introduce you to David Rossi -"

The ambassador's face lit up. "Oh, yes." Leaning over, she greeted Dave with a handshake and a light kiss to the cheek. "Thank you again, Agent Rossi, for saving Emily's life."

Emily was impressed with how smoothly Dave was handling things. "There's no need for that, Ambassador. And please, call me Dave." He gave Emily a playful smirk. "Besides, if not for your daughter, my work day would be infinitely less interesting."

Something passed over Elizabeth's face, but then she was smiling. "Well I hope that the two of you enjoy yourselves tonight." She turned to her daughter. "And Emily, dear, you look stunning."

Elizabeth turned her attention to another couple nearby, and Dave led her away toward the bar.

"I make your day more interesting?" Emily questioned once they were out of earshot.

He shrugged. "Who else would I argue with?"

"I'm sure Morgan would be happy to oblige."

Dave's lips twitched as he ordered a drink. "He's not nearly as engaging as you, Prentiss."

8888888888888888888888

The evening had started out well enough. Dave knew that he had the most beautiful woman in the room beside him, and he fully intended on making the most out of that.

But it seemed that Ambassador Prentiss had other ideas.

Despite the fact that Emily and Dave had arrived together, her mother still insisted on introducing her to a host of eligible bachelors. Men with money, men moving up in world governments. And Emily played the dutiful daughter, speaking politely with them, even sharing one dance before finding a way to make her escape. With each introduction, Dave's chest clenched. He wasn't a gambling man, but he knew how the odds worked - eventually, Emily might meet someone who actually piqued her interest, and he would have lost his chance.

Setting his drink down firmly on the bar, he decided that enough was enough.

"Ambassador?"

Elizabeth turned around, immediately smiling when she saw Dave standing there. "Agent Rossi...David. Is there something I can do for you?"

"You can stop passing Emily around to D.C.'s most eligible bachelors," he said bluntly.

She wasn't taken aback by his tone. If anything, her eyes narrowed. "I'm simply broadening my daughter's horizons. Of course, if the right man were to step up and stake his claim..." She shrugged. "I would be more than happy to step aside and let them enjoy their evening."

This time, it was Dave's eyes that narrowed. "You're a calculating woman, Ambassador."

Elizabeth gave him a small smile. "And you're blind to not see how my daughter looks at you. When she does show up at these functions, she wears standard black. Something that fits well, but doesn't draw attention. Tonight..." Her gaze swept over to Emily. "She dressed up for someone, David."

He stared at Emily, drinking her in. "I believe you're right, Ambassador." He gave her a small nod. "Thank you," he murmured.

She watched him walk away with a smile.

888888888888888888888

"You've had a busy evening."

Emily smiled at the sound of his voice and turned. "I was kind of hoping you would have rescued me by now. Wasn't that our deal?"

His expression was unreadable as he held out a hand. "Better late than never. Would you care to dance with me?"

She slipped her hand into his without a moment's hesitation. "Of course." Her smile faded, though, as he led her away from the dance floor. "Where are we going?"

He didn't answer until they reached a balcony at the far end of the room, and he turned to face her. "Somewhere a little more private," he murmured.

Something clicked in her eyes, but then he was pulling her closer - too close for friends. Hand in the small of her back, he pressed their bodies together gently and began to move slowly. As his cheek grazed hers, the hair of his beard tickling her skin, Emily felt her eyes slide shut, her grip on him tightening.

She couldn't hear the music anymore, but it didn't matter. Dave set a pace, and she slipped into it easily, their bodies moving together. She could admit to herself that she had hoped something would happen between them, that she had worn the dress to see if she could get his attention. But this...this closeness...was more than she had hoped for. His fingers ghosted across her lower back and she felt goosebumps creep across her skin.

This man was going to be her undoing.

He turned his head slightly, his beard scratching down to her jaw as his breath dance across her bare shoulder. Emily bit back a moan, but the fingers at his neck clenched, and she knew that he felt it.

"Emily," he breathed.

His mouth pressed against her pulse point, and she could feel his lips trembling. She wanted to speak, to let him know that this was okay, that this was perfect, but the words refused to come. So she pressed herself closer to him, letting her own mouth brush against his ear.

"Emily." His voice was deeper.

Her thoughts lost all coherency at that point. His kisses became firmer, moving up and down her neck, and across her collar bone. She couldn't even be sure if they were moving anymore - all she knew was that Dave was touching her, making her body tremble.

And then his mouth opened, and his tongue ran across her shoulder, and she felt the air snatched out of her lungs.

Her hands moved up into his hair, her grip tight, and she wondered if she was hurting him. But then his lips were meeting hers, again and again, and nothing else mattered.

8888888888888888888

"Ma'am?"

Elizabeth Prentiss turned slightly, but kept her gaze forward. "Yes?"

The young man cleared his throat nervously. "You mentioned that you wanted to introduce me to your daughter this evening."

She smiled as she stared out at the balcony. "I'm afraid my daughter is otherwise engaged."


End file.
